Remember me
by Phineko
Summary: Based off of the new game, Remember me, but as it's not on this website yet, it isn't a crossover. No characters or Nilin's story from Remember Me are used in this crossover, so even if you don't know the game, it doesn't matter. Kanda/OC Lavi/OC Maybe Allen/OC if requested!
1. Chapter 1

He…lp….

Hel….p…m-me…..

I n…..eed…h….elp…..

I ca….n't….stop…i….t….

It's…go….ing…to…c-consume…m..e…..

Br…ing...the...m…..

Bring..t-them…..

H..elp…them….

Help them…remember…..

Help them Remember Me.

Bring them here…show them my world…Let them know my pain.

Help them…help me.

Be our…savior.

Be…the devil.

Be…quick.

Don't…stop.

Save this world…from its corruption.

Send it into overdrive…

Save our world…

And your memories will return.

Good luck…..

….

…. … ….

….. ….. ….

….

…..

….

….I….L….

….

…..Y…

…M…

…..D…. ….. …..

…

Well well well! A nice surprise! What will this story bring?

From:…Phineko


	2. Chapter 2

This will be slightly different from the actual story, I own nothing but my version of the story line and my OC (S?)

It was silent…well, as silent as this place could get. What with robots noisily whirring around, leapers screaming nonsense from the sewers and the drunks yelling from the bar I'm currently working at?

Yah, it's quiet.

I live in an area that I like to call Slum 404. Only one of the many corrupt area's around the world.

You see, there is this company called Memorize. Memorize lets you fiddle with your memories, it lets you forget the bad, and relive the good for a small price…you following? Sounds pretty good I know, but the problem is… its highly addicting. People wanted it and the company got so big that it created its own 'city' for the people whom have used it. Memorize then started to implant false memories to the noble people, causing them to want to 'free' the outside world from their horrid memories and so called torture.

So they started stealing. They started, in 2078, to steal people from outside their cities, and bring them in, wipe them of every memory they have, name, birth, even the year.

To bring them into the 'new' world. The ones who make it through without casualties are the nobles, so not a lot. The ones who suffer so called 'damage' are sent to a slum. There aren't actually 404 of them, their just given random numbers.

I work as a memories vigilante, I call it. I'm around to stop Memorize. Though right now I'm on a sort of vacation.

You see, leapers are people who got REALLY messed up in the process of wiping, causing them to mutate and go, basically insane, they've been causing some weird problems down by the sewer entrance, so I need to go in, find the problem, and kill a lot of them while I'm at it.

That's when my world turned strange.

Third P.O.V.

The sound of dripping water awoke the group. The four people stood groggily, trying to process where they are.

"Where are we?" The only girl in the group, with long green pigtails, asked the others curiously.

"Don't know, but there's trash everywhere! Is this a type of garbage dumping area?" A boy with spiky red hair looks around curiously.

"It seems we're underground, where ever we are, we should try to get above ground, then try to find our way back to headquarters." States the seemingly youngest in the group, though his hair is stark white in contrast to the dark sewers.

"Che. Let's go then." An impatient response resounds from the last of the four, a tall Japanese man with long midnight blue hair in a high ponytail. The group, obviously with no idea where they are, start to walk, unknowingly, into danger.

OC P.O.V.

"Why do I always do ten times more then I'm supposed to?" I yell into the seemingly-empty sewers. I'm now looking for strange life forms that appeared far below, a necklace that was stolen by a leaper, and to top it off, I can't leave till I find the female leaper, or Queen Leaper, that's in control….

"I SWEAR, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GONNA KICK THAT WOMAN'S ASS, GIVE HER NECKLACE BACK, THROW THESE STRANGE WHAT-CHA-MA-CALL-ITS TO BOU, AND KILL EVERY LEAPER I SEE!" I have the knack to piss myself off when I get angry, and after killing 1472 leapers and counting, I'm getting bored, hungry and damn pissy, which is why I'm swearing so much! Bou is going to get a beating when I get out of here! Bou is my job giver. He offers jobs, since he isn't strong enough to force me, and I go and do it, if I want to.

"Did you hear that?" I hear some voices from a ways down. I quickly climb onto the ceiling of the sewers and start to climb along it towards the voices, the darkness hiding me from view. When they come into view, I have to say I'm very surprised. Four figures appear and stop directly below me. All four are wearing black jackets with silver decorations, and all four have weird hair colours.

"Who was that?" Say one with red hair. I can see his eye memorizing every detail in the pipes and water. I'm jealous, no one has photographic memories anymore…meaning…are these people from a rip?! Before I can digest this new information, a group of leapers appear, heading straight for the strangers. I do nothing to help, it's not really my job anyways. They then unleash a seemingly unhuman power from weapons they contain.

I'm too lazy to go into detail.

"What the hell were those?" Snorts the feminine-looking guy with a ponytail.

"I don't know, but they weren't akuma." Hmm…. akuma, they hunt akuma I'm guessing? I wonder what they look like.

Suddenly, the noise I wanted to hear the least of right now sounded.

The leaper queen's scream.

Shit…

Here is chapter 2! Though it's short, it's hopefully good enough to entertain you guys!

From: Phineko


	3. Chapter 3

Why do I always get ALL the work? I mean, come on! I'm hanging above weird people, I need to get a necklace, and kill a monster-ish person while I'm at it? Great. The leaper queen comes into view, a tall, nothing but bones creature with a seemingly broken jaw and floor length hair. Hmm…not much different from most girls now-a-days. Then I spot something that makes my mood turn too bright for my health.

The leaper queen is wearing the necklace! Now all my jobs are packed into one, the strange people, the necklace, the queen and a bonus of a giant hoard of leapers! I like this day. I stay on the ceiling till the leaper's attack, so the strangers won't see me, and then I jump at the leaper queen, gloves at the ready. My gloves are specially modified to only work on me. They look like wraps for your hands, but black with a faint red glow. These gloves are made to mash and modify a person's memories through the memories gap, a small glowing, white and orange, matrix-like orb floating a few inches away from the back of the neck. I quickly am over run by other leapers before I can attack the queen, and kill them mercilessly and without thought.

"Hey! Who are you?" I turn to see the four strangers quickly beat the last of the normal leapers and I quickly dash away before they get a chance to interact more with me. I can't lose the queen. I find her in a small room lower down a few levels. She puts up a devastating fight, till I get the opportunity to mash her memories. She shrieks as I destroy her from her mind out. Panting from the fight, I pick up the necklace only to see a sword from the corner of my eye.

"Who are you?" the gruff, threatening question snarls through his lips. Woah, that was deep…

"I should be the one asking you that question, but I guess I might as well answer…I'm a memory vigilante, nice to meet you." As I say this I turn on my headpiece.

"Memory vigilante?" I ignore the girl in turn for Boe.

**Hey Boe, I found all 3.**

_Good, can you bring it all up now? By the way, how many leapers did you kill?_

**2106**

_Mob?_

**Yep. On my way up, see yah.**

_Bye._

I turn to see the four strangers staring confused at me.

"Follow me." I lead the four up to home sweet slum 404. They murmur among themselves as I lead them to the bar I work at. The dripping brain. Sister to the leaking brain, on the other side of the slum. It seems the bridge was lowered to stop leapers from entering from before I went down, the gap was big as it was a bridge, but I've gone across larger distances, so I simply jump and grab the edge, pulling myself up.

"Hey! What about us?" The red haired one, who seems to talk a lot, hollers from the other side. I shrug and walk over to the key pad to raise the bridge.

*Beep*

The four look shocked as the bridge raises itself up, rigged and rusted. I start to walk inside the bar, before I notice the lack of steps.

"Hurry up, don't get left behind." I continue to walk into the bar, whilst I hear the four slowly follow. I swerve through the robots and drunkards to the back room, in where I wait for the four before entering. They sit on the couch opposite of me as I drink some whiskey I had snagged on the way.

"Who are you?" Questions a kid with weird white hair. I simply shrug and turn to the opening of a door. Boe. Boe is a tall, burly man of African descent with a bald head, containing a tattoo of an African elephant.

"Took you long enough." I wasn't in a waiting mood, Boe could tell that. Even with that heads up though, he simply shrugs and sits down on a chair between the two couches. He ignores me in favor for staring at the four newcomers.

"So you're the four them robots been tweetin' and hollerin' 'bout huh? Don't look like much, jus' kids like them others. I suppose you're wonderin' where ya are right." The four nod, unusually silent, though not unusual for the samurai I suppose.

"I'm guessing they're from a rip. Now I need to get going, pay up Boe, also, where's the woman whose necklace I needed to find?" Boe finally notices me as I stand and hold out my hand.

"A rip huh? Give me a sec and'll give you your money Ka-"I hit him upside the head, causing him to fall over, also causing the four to stand, startled.

"Money, location, now." Boe hands over the money, and a memory of where the woman lives. Nodding to the group, I head out, though I feel like I'm gonna see those kids again.

Knowing Boe I will…


End file.
